With respect to plates or boards of wood material it is differentiated besides other wood material between wood chip or wood flake and wood fibre plates. Wood fibre plates are made of fibrillated wood, with the manufacturing carried out in a wet process or in a dry process in a liquid or gaseous medium depending upon the formation of the non-woven fibre formation. The fibrillating of pre-disintegrated wood (cleaved chips) takes place in a disc refiner after hydrothermic preparation. The fibre material is added by a synthetic bonding agent in the dry process. In the wet process the wood fibre panels can a made under use of the inherent bonding properties of the fibre material without additional bonding means, the clogging of the fibres being of importance insofar. After making the non-woven formation of fibres the wood fibre plates are compressed by use of heat and pressure. Wood fibre plates are coated to a large extent e.g. with melamine resin films, sheets or varnish. They are used in manufacture of furniture and inside decoration but also within doors, for packaging purposes, in construction etc. Porous wood fibre plates are used for heat and acoustic damping purposes.
In case of wood chip plates the wood chips or flakes similar to the wood fibre plates are compressed under heat with a binding agent of synthetic resin glue (e.g.: urea or melamine-formaldehyde-resin). The sizes, the shape and the arrangement of chips or flakes and the amount of the synthetic resin content may vary the properties of the wood chip plates. High value plates are manufactured with a plurality of layers and have particularly fine cover flakes. For the use in furniture industry the wood chip plates can be coated with decorative films, ground films or veneers.
It is an object of the invention to provide a wood material plate wherein the wood chips or flakes or wood fibres are partially substituted, with the provision of the materials for the plate causing low costs without affecting the properties of the wood material plates.